Marry Your Daughter
by love.soul0214
Summary: Jellal joins the singing contest in the Magnolia Harvest Festival this year. Erza anticipated that he's gonna dedicate the song to her but he dedicated the song to Master Makarov! My first story. One shot Jerza...my favorite pair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail and the song Marry Your Daughter...

A/N: Hello, this is my first story...sorry for the errors though but please read and review, tnx!

* * *

**Marry Your Daughter**

The fairy tail Wizards who disappeared seven years ago at Tenrou Island were so excited for the upcoming Magnolia Harvest Festival. They've miss this for the past seven years and they wanted to make the most out of it this year.

Their guild gained their fame back after they won The Grand Magic games just a few a weeks ago and this festival will also serve as their grand celebration. They are really serious and very eager in preparing for the said festival.

A lot of events are going to happen such as Miss Fairy Tail, a singing contest, a dance contest and there are also games like athletics, swimming, marathon and a lot more. This is going to be one hell of a festival!

The first event for the festival is the singing contest, of course Gajeel is so into this event, he missed this in the past seven years and he's going to win this now.

"Okay, minna-san are you excited for the singing contest?" Lissanna served as the emcee for that event.

"HELL YEAH!" the crowd yelled energetically.

"Alright, the first contestant is none other than the famous dragon slayer Gajeel!" the spot light focused on Gajeel at the center stage who wears his white suit while holding his guitar.

"The title of this song is best friend," he said using the microphone.

"That song again!"Wakaba complained.

"Yeah, don't you know other song?" Master Macao is kinda irritated now, he wanted to hear Mira's song already!

The iron dragon slayer just ignored the two oldies and started strumming his guitar as he sings..."Shoo bidoo bidoo bop! Tremble with love, steel gray metallic!"

"BOOOO!" the crowd chanted together and they started throwing garbage to the stage but the iron dragon slayer keeps on singing.

Levy covered her face out of embarrassment. "I can't stand looking at him, singing doesn't suit Gajeel."

"I agree!" Lucy laughed heartily.

"Oi, Gajeel stop that nonsense! This place could collapse because of your terrible voice!" Natsu shouted and laughed mockingly.

"Just let him, Natsu," Erza told him.

"Seems like he's enjoying himself," Ultear said.

"But I'm not enjoying at all!" Natsu complained.

"Just bear with it, Natsu." Erza took a bite of her favorite strawberry cake. She looked around searching for a certain blue haired mage.

Right after the Grand Magic games the Crime Sorciere were arrested by the Magic Council. It was like déjà vu she felt that her heart was shattered into pieces while she helplessly saw him arrested for the second time. But she can't do anything, if she stopped them, her guild will suffer and might be accused of helping the fugitives. If its only her, she will help him escape and be a fugitive forever as long as she has him with her...but how about her guild, it was so complicated.

After a few days, she saw Jellal, Ultear and Meredy at their guilds door step. They were released! The council had a keen investigation, they were guilty for their past crime but the council gave them clemency because they helped the magic council in busting the dark guild for the past years though they worked on their own. Not only that, the trio also helped in defeating the dark mages that caused ruckus in the previous Grand Magic Games. The three of them joined the Fairy Tail and they were welcomed by their guild mates with open arms especially Master MAkarov, he was happy to have yet three other talented children in the guild.

Among all of them, she was the most happy. She will be with him always...and she hope until forever. They don't have official relationship, they don't talk about it. What important is that, she loves him, he loves her.

"Ultear, where's Jellal?" she asked the dark haired mage beside her.

"He's just there somewhere, he has a surprise for you..." Ultear smiled.

"Is he going to propose now?"asked Gray.

Ultear shrugged and just smiled.

Propose? He's going to make their relationship official? Erza can't help but blush.

"Erza is blushing!" Lucy shrieked.

"I-I'm not!" Erza denied but she's really blushing almost as red as her hair.

"Finally, Gajeel is done!" Natsu yelled happily totally oblivious of their group's topic

"Thank you for your performance Gajeel..." Lissanna went back to the stage.

"Now for our second performer...he's one of the newest member of Fairy Tail...formerly one of the Ten Wizard Saints and one of Crime Sorciere...Jellal Fernandes!" The crowd clapped loudly and whistled as the spot light focused on Jellal.

"KYAH! Erza he's going to propose to you!" Lucy shook Erza. "He's so sweet!"

"Jellal..." she whispered, her eyes focused on the stage. He stood there while holding the mic stand, he looked at their direction and their eyes locked together, he smiled sweetly at her.

"He's gonna sing for you., Erza!" Wendy smiled dreamily.

"Uhm...this song is dedicated to Master Makarov..."

Master Makarov grinned widely.

"What?! Why?!" Lucy almost screamed. "I thought..."

Erza's hope falter...he's not proposing...

The music started and Jellal inhaled deeply before singing...

_"Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
About being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time."_

"Wait I know that song..."Lucy said as she hears the first few lines. "Kyah!"

"Shhh, Lucy. Let's listen to what's he gonna say through this song," Gray said.

Jellal took out a small velvet box and showed it to everyone._ "See in this box is a ring for your oldest._  
_She's my everything and all that I know is_  
_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_  
_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I... "_

"Jellal..." Erza uttered and tears started to stream down her cheeks, it's more than what she hoped.

_"Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter"_

The audienced clapped and cheered for Jellal. "Go for it man!"

_"She's been here every step  
Since the day that we met  
(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far  
(So bring on the better or worse)  
And 'til death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart... _

_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter"_

Master Makarov went to the stage and grinned widely at the blue haired mage. Jellal smiled at him and took the mic from the mic stand and keeps on singing. The two went down from the stage and walked towards Erza.

Erza just sit there, still crying her heart out of happiness, she's never been this happy in her nineteen years of existence, uh well its really twenty six. Makarov held Erza's hand and gave it to Jellal. The man that she loves the most kissed her hand as he stared at her lovingly.

_"The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I'd say I do_

_I'm gonna marry your daughter_  
_And make her my wife_  
_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_  
_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die_  
_I'm gonna marry your princess_  
_And make her my queen_  
_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_  
_I can't wait to smile_  
_As she walks down the aisle_  
_On the arm of her father_  
_On the day that I marry your daughter"_

When he finished the song, he turned to Master Makarov. "Master, can I marry your daughter?"

"Idiot, of course you can!" Makarov answered.

"Thank you, Master." Jellal looked back at Erza who sat there still as she looks back at him.

He went down on his knees and open the small box and there, she saw a beautiful ring with a huge red stone. "Erza Scarlet...I wanted to give you a new last name...and hopefully you'll accept it. Will you accept the last name Fernandes and be my wife?"

Her heart is full of extreme happiness that she can't even utter a word, she just nod vigorously and gave him her left hand, urging him to put the ring. She throw herself at him and embraced him tightly. "I love you so much, my dear Erza." He kissed her hair lovingly.

"I love you too," she finally manage to utter those words. Jellal's face inched closer to hers and soon, their lips touched. It was a light kiss at first but their kiss deepened and deepened. They were kissing in public but what the heck, they are just so happy and so oblivious about their surrounding.

Loud cheers and whistle can be heard all over. ""Hey you're not married yet, wait until your honeymoon comes!"

* * *

Review, please?! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

ANNOUNCEMENT

hi everyone! as much as I wanted to make a sequel for this, I just can't because of my super busy schedule and some personal matters. I entrusted writing the sequel to my very good friend xxkutsarahxx and she she already posted it, the title is "Forevermore" its really good, its way better if ever I was the one who made it. Please read and support it, she might even make a series of one shot for it. Thank You so much


End file.
